Damoncarltonandapolarbear.com/Cadres et indices
Cet article présente les différents cadres présents sur la nouvelle version de Damoncarltonandapolarbear.com, ainsi que les indices postés dans la partie Hub afin de trouver les adresses Internet associées à chaque poster. Chaque poster est numéroté et la quantité est limitée à 300 exemplaires, au prix unitaire de 50$, sauf pour le dernier qui a été vendu à 70$. Pour chaque poster, l'heureux premier acquéreur s'est vu remettre un cadeau supplémentaire, par exemple la reproduction de Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear pour le premier poster. L'engouement pour ces posters est allé croissant puisque certains n'ont pas hésité à en acheter pour les échanger contre d'autres, voir à les revendre via des services comme eBay à des prix pouvant être 15 fois supérieurs à la valeur d'achat. Les 300 exemplaires du onzième poster se sont vendus en à peine 10 secondes. Des fraudes ont eu lieu au début car certains ont pu trouver toutes les adresses et il leur suffisait d'essayer ces différentes adresses lors de la révélation. Toutefois des mesures ont été prises pour éviter cela : *Ajout d'un temps entre la révélation de l'adresse et la possibilité d'acheter le poster *L'URL a été modifiée en incluant le nom de l'artiste et un nombre a priori sans signification (à partir du onzième poster) Fichier:poster1.gif|Adresse : actuallyitsketchup.com Titre : The Numbers Artiste : Tim Doyle Fichier:Poster2.gif|Adresse : thatandbasketweaving.com Titre : Locke's Secret Artiste : Olly Moss Fichier:Poster3.gif|Adresse : wewerecaughtinanet.com Titre : The Dharma Van Artiste : Methane Studios Fichier:Poster4.gif|Adresse : icangetyoupeanutbutter.com Titre : The Crash Artiste : Eric Tan Fichier:Poster5.gif|Adresse : ithinkthatmanwasyou.com Titre : The Love Triangle Artiste : Leia Bell Fichier:Poster6.gif|Adresse : huckfinnwastaken.com Titre : 4-toed Statue Artiste : Jason Munn Fichier:Poster7.gif|Adresse : iamtryingtobuysomejerkeyandaslushy.com Titre : The Smoke Monster Artiste : Ken Taylor Fichier:Poster8.gif|Adresse : runsaverytightoperation.com Titre : The Hatch Artiste : Kevin Tong Fichier:Poster9.gif|Adresse : youmightwanttoconsiderhikingboots.com Titre : Rousseau's Transmission Artiste : Dan McCarthy Fichier:Poster10.gif|Adresse : trustmejustleaveitbe.com Titre : The Swan Station Artiste : Rob Jones Fichier:Poster11.gif|Adresse : itookacoupleofflyinglessons.com Titre : Walt's Kidnapping Artiste : Drew Millard Fichier:Poster12.gif|Adresse : nooysterhere.com Titre : Jacob's Cabin Artiste : Daniel Danger Fichier:Poster13.gif|Adresse : didyouburyit.com Titre : The Barracks Artiste : Nate Duval Fichier:Poster14.gif|Adresse : nosuchthingascurses.com Titre : Ben Linus Artiste : Tod Slatter Fichier:Poster15.gif|Adresse : wellitsadelicioussandwich.com Titre : The Polar Bear Artiste : Jay Ryan Fichier:poster16.gif|Adresse : nothingsforever.com Titre :LOST Artiste :Tyler Stout Hub 200px|center Vous trouverez ci-dessous les différents indices publiés dans la partie Hub, dans leur ordre de mise en ligne. À noter que cet ordre est à l'inverse du contenu de cette partie puisque les éléments les plus récents sont en haut. Cadre 1 #Une affiche pour une soirée Banana Split Sundaes le 16 août ; #Des photos prises là-bas dont une trappe miniature et un tableau du Rocher Noir ; #La vidéo de l'intervention de Sterling Beaumon, le jeune acteur qui interprète Ben enfant. Fichier:Banana split sundaes.jpg|21 and over Fichier:BardotDanceFloor.jpg Fichier:BardotPainting.jpg Fichier:Picture-3.jpg Fichier:Picture-4.jpg Fichier:Picture-5.jpg VsI5-DhHA64 Cadre 2 #La mention Newbury Weds ; #Une photo en noir en blanc qui serait celle de la devanture d'un magasin à Boston appelé Johnny Cupcakes. http://hideyourarms.com/tag/release/ ; #Une photo de ce qui semble être un bout de logo DHARMA gravé sur un genre de bois ; #Affiche avec l'adresse et le lieu du rendez-vous ; #Trois photos du skateboard trouvé chez Johnny Cupcakes. Fichier:Newburyweds.gif Fichier:Storeopening2.jpg Fichier:Frame2Picture2.png Fichier:Newbury.jpg Fichier:IMG 5842.jpg Fichier:Skateboard1.jpg|Planche gravée au laser Fichier:IMG 5841.jpg En ce qui concerne le skateboard, 20 auraient été produits. Sur les 20, 9 ont été distribués : 8 ont été donnés lors de l'évènement et 1 à celui qui a commandé le 2e poster le premier. Cadre 3 #Une image encodée en code QR (convertisseur) ; #Une image sur laquelle on voit des jambes et la mention « DVDuesday » http://g4tv.com/attackoftheshow/dvduesday/index.html ; #Une image qui confirme que la prochaine adresse sera donnée dans l'émission Attack of the Show sur G4 à 19h, heure de la côte est américaine ; #La capture de l'émission où apparaît la 3e adresse. Fichier:pastedGraphic.jpg|A-O-T-S Fichier:DVDuesday.jpg Fichier:attack of the show-stay tune.jpeg Fichier:g4aspx.gif Cadre 4 #La mention « Wall Street / Larchmont » ; #Une image représentant douze ronds noirs sur fond blanc ; #Une photo de ce qui semble être un gâteau pris de haut http://www.crumbs.com/cupcakes#product=247 ; #Une invitation à se rendre chez Crumbs pour découvrir l'adresse du cadre 4 ; #Des photos prises au Crumbs de Los Angeles. Fichier:wallstreet.gif Fichier:hint2.jpeg| « Treize à la douzaine » Fichier:f4hint3.png Fichier:crumbs.jpg Fichier:f4hint4.jpg Fichier:f4hint5.jpg Cadre 5 #Une photo de la librairie de l'université de l'Arizona (lien ; image) ; #Un logo BearDown, « Bear Down » est la devise de l'université de l'Arizona et l'équipe de football utilise ce logo ; #Une inscription en très petits caractères : « Wildcat Readers, see you on - J. Perkins/R. Morrison » (si on remplace par les numéros de ces joueurs de l'équipe de football, cela donne « Wildcat Readers, see you on 9/14 ») ; #Photos prises à la librairie ; #Le marque-page sur lequel est inscrite l'adresse du cadre 5. Fichier:f5h1.png Fichier:Bear_Down.jpg Fichier:frame5.jpeg Fichier:IMG_1074.jpg Fichier:IMG_1070.jpg Fichier:bookmark_FINAL.jpg Cadre 6 #Une étoile argentée barrée d'une croix rose (on retrouve la croix rose sur cette publicité) ; #Le plan de places du Superpages.com Center à Dallas au Texas http://www.livenation.com/venue/superpagescom-center-tickets ; #La guitare du bassiste des Fallout Boy http://www.squierguitars.com/artists/pete_wentz/bass.php ; #Une invitation à se rendre au concert des Blink-182 le 23 septembre à Dallas http://www.friendsorenemies.com/web/foe/journals/falloutboy/entry/4093581/ ; #Des photos et une vidéo prises à la soirée. Fichier:star6.gif Fichier:star6h2.gif Fichier:5744990301074506_xl.jpg Fichier:f6flyer.jpg Fichier:31735079.jpg Fichier:1ry.jpg Fichier:IMG_1086.jpg Fichier:IMG_1085.jpg Fichier:IMG_1084.jpg Images postées sur http://twitter.com/PacesOilChange : Fichier:11068312.jpg Fichier:11076084.jpg Fichier:11076428.jpg Fichier:11078452.jpg Fichier:31735079.jpg Fichier:xps.jpg Fichier:e1j.jpg Fichier:5t5.jpg Fichier:bzj.jpg Fichier:e8v.jpg Fichier:71q.jpg Cadre 7 #Une photo de Vincent dans la jungle ; #Une photo de jouets pour chiens http://www.rustysdiscountpets.com/treats.htm ; #Une plaque qui indique 11600 Ventura Blvd ; #Une invitation à ce rendre chez Rusty's le 30 septembre ; #Des photos prises là-bas ; #Le-tshirt « I love my Shih-Tzu ». Fichier:7hint1.jpg Fichier:F7Picture2.png Fichier:Venturabl11600.gif Fichier:f7pet_2.jpg Fichier:f7shirt3.jpg Fichier:f7shirt2.jpg Fichier:f7shirt.jpg Cadre 8 #Un dessin du studio argentin DGPH http://www.dgph.com.ar/newshop/shop.html ; #La mention « Fair Winds ». C'est la traduction anglaise de l'espagnol « buenos aires » (« vents favorables »). Le studio DGPH est basé à Buenos Aires ; #La localisation « Parque Patricios, BA ». Le studio DGPH a illustré ce quartier de Buenos Aires sur le site 48 barrios (image) ; #Une carte et un message qui indique que la nouvelle adresse a été révélée avec l'aide de DGPH et se trouve au croisement de Luna et Uspallata dans le quartier de Parque Patricios ; #Des photos de la fresque réalisée par DGPH. Fichier:F8Picture2.png Fichier:f8fairwinds.gif Fichier:parquepatriciosba.jpg Fichier:lostmap.jpg Fichier:F8wall1.jpg Fichier:F8wall2.jpg Cadre 9 #Une photo représentant une pomme croquée entourée par deux pieds. (extrait de la pochette de l'album The Death of Adam) ; #Un montage photo avec un micro SHURE KSM32 S/L et un Mac Book Air. (image 1 ; image 2) ; #Un logo Ralph Lauren entouré de la mention « Polo Life Thursday » ; #Une invitation à se rendre sur le blog du rapeur/producteur 88-Keys, http://polo67life.com, à 1:00 PM EST ; #La chanson. Fichier:F9hint1.png Fichier:computer_f9.jpg Fichier:Polof9f.gif Fichier:88k.jpg Fichier:Baggage Claim.ogg Cadre 10 #La mention « Melrose » à l'horizontale croisée avec « Tokyo » à la verticale et des vêtements suspendus à cette dernière ; #Du lierre a été ajouté en fond ; #Les lettres R et H ont été ajoutées ; #Ajout de « (FRIDAY) » en dessous de Melrose et « (SAT) » (pour « SATURDAY ») à droite de Tokyo ; #Une invitation à se rendre chez Ron Herman à Los Angeles sur Melrose Avenue le 23 octobre à 10:00 AM PST et chez Ron Herman à Tokyo le 24 octobre ; #Des photos du sac distribué là-bas ; #Le message d'excuse tiré du Twitter de Ron Herman à propos du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de sacs au magasin de Tokyo. Fichier:f10text2.jpg Fichier:RHFLyer.jpeg Fichier:RHbagback.jpeg Fichier:RHbag.jpeg Fichier:f10last.jpg Cadre 11 #Un message tiré du Twitter de Ron Herman ; #Une carte du Royaume-Uni avec l'Union Jack et la mention « Buchanan » ; #Un logo représentant un F sur une planète entourée par des anneaux ; #Une invitation à se rendre au Forbidden Planet à Glasgow sur Buchanan Street le 29/10 à 9 AM GMT ; #Le poster où figure « Widmore Publishing » et l'adresse du cadre. Fichier:f11first.jpg Fichier:f11Picture2.png|Buchanan Fichier:f11p.jpg Fichier:FPFlyer.jpeg Fichier:IMG_1307.JPG Cadre 12 #Le chiffre 7 comme peint à la peinture rouge ; #La mention « Escaregot, Ghostfighter, & Milton » ; #Le premier indice est modifié et on peut lire « 7 x 7 Big Miles » ; #Une invitation à se rendre au magasin Super7 de San Francisco le 6 novembre à 12:00 PM PST ; #Des photos des skins sur lesquelles ont trouve l'adresse. Fichier:F12h2.jpg Fichier:F12h1.jpg Fichier:S7hint.jpeg Fichier:Get-attachment-1.jpeg Fichier:Get-attachment-2.jpeg Cadre 13 #La mention « Janet Weiss Louise » avec un faisceau de projecteur braqué sur « Weiss » ; #La mention « NY PLAYA » : #Un rond qui fait penser à une balle de ping-pong sur lequel est inscrit « E23 » ; #Une invitation à se rendre au SPiN à New-York le 12 novembre entre 6:00 PM EST et 8:00 PM EST ; #Une photo de la balle de ping-pong sur laquelle est inscrit l'adresse du poster ; #La mention « Watch the video closely, Ping Pong Players! » (une vidéo sur laquelle on voit Sawyer et Hurley jouer au ping-pong était diffusée au SPiN : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HkH6bjaTyk). Fichier:f13h1.jpg Fichier:f13h2.jpg Fichier:f13h3.jpg Fichier:SpinFlyer.jpeg Fichier:ball13.gif Cadre 14 #La photo d'un ananas ; #La mention « Eyeball Eater » ; #La mention « In Escrow » ; #L'inscription « Kapiolan Blvd. - Honolulu - They help you get home » ; #Une invitation à se rendre au Ala Moana Pacific Center, Abe Lee Realty, Honolulu à 8:30 AM HAST. Fichier:f14h1.jpg Fichier:f14h2.gif Fichier:f14h3.gif Fichier:f14h4.gif Fichier:f14hfly.jpeg Cadre 15 #Le chiffre « 44 » écrit en jaune ; #Un logo DHARMA avec un sandwich au milieu ; #La mention « Da Bears » ; #Une invitation à se rendre au 44th Ward Dinner Party le 28 novembre à partir de 5:30 PM CST ; #Des photos de la serviette avec l'adresse du cadre. Fichier:f15h1.jpg Fichier:15hint.jpg Fichier:f15h3.jpg Fichier:lost15flyer.jpg Fichier:h15finalh2.jpg Fichier:h15finalh1.jpg Cadre 16 #Une invitation à se rendre à l'exposition The Lost Underground Art Project à Gallery1988 à Los Angeles du 15 au 24 décembre #Une vidéo montrant Paul Scheer qui introduit l'évènement Fichier:LOST-evite16.gif 2gFSOU35Irs